gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Yue Zheng Lian Huan
Yuezheng Lianhuan is an oofest, also known as a 12-year-old-looking Ancient Chinese mage who likes ice cream way too much. He's an ice cream philosopher. Appearance He looks to be a twelve-year-old boy, with dark oak brown eyes that is a tad bit different and lighter than that of his brother, and long black hair. He has a crease over both eyes and an overall appearance matching his youthfulness, with long bangs covering most of his forehead. His hair growth is a bit slower than that of normal people, and its length is below his shoulders. He usually ties a bit of his hair into a messy bun just above his head with string or a thin strand of some material. He is fit, with a considerably thin physique, and he has tanned skin with a slight tint of yellow. He doesn’t get sunburned easily. He is also pretty tall for his age, almost five feet tall—about 4’ 11’ ‘ and a tiny bit taller. He usually wears very mage-like clothing, but usually traditional Ancient Chinese mage clothing, such as long robes going down to his feet. He usually wears dominantly white robes or black robes with a splash of some kind of color. He also wears boots going up to just below his knees, with a slight heel, though it’s rarely ever seen unless someone were to lift his robes up more, or look down to up, such as on a staircase. Personality Outwardly, Lian Huan never acts like the mage that he is, or the thousand-year-old person he is, either. He acts twelve and sometimes even younger. Very goofy and mischievous, he is usually with a grin or smile on his face, when he’s not laughing. He likes to joke, though he’s more adept at those in Chinese than English, where he mostly just makes bad puns, and he will often tell a stern person (such as his brother or fellow mages) to loosen up. He thinks tasks should be done with a smile, though there are tasks (e.g. cleaning, helping with chores) that he will complain about himself. He can and will complain like a pre-teen when assigned to do chores, and will ask where his pay/allowance for doing so is. He also sometimes forgets the regular magic spells, and will blatantly blame it on his “failing memory” or “old age”, usually in a humorous way, though he’s actually really smart and probably just forgot it momentarily anyways. He especially likes staying active and will speed-walk or run as long as the situation allows. In his opinion, he has a few figures who are almost like his parents in some way or another. One would be his tribal leader; another, his older brother; and his two employers. He gets along (hopefully at least) with Chronos. With Time, though, he pretends to be unnecessarily formal and thinks it funny, usually showing his amusement at doing so as well. His largest fault can be said to be his cluelessness. He has little idea how the modern world works, or how people work in general. He’s mostly open and not very suspicious of others at all, and usually thinks no one would hurt him or anyone close to him on purpose, which isn’t always true, physically or mentally. He really trusts friends and allies, and is really loyal to them as well. Due to being trapped in a space (which was in turn trapped in a bit of time) for a very extended period of time, Lianhuan has grown to hate cooped spaces, though he’s also fascinated by almost everything in the “new” world, even if he’s seen it before. For the former, it’s even more than a hatred—he has rational claustrophobia (what would that be called, if a phobia is an irrational fear?). Thankfully, though, he has set an ambition for himself—to one day bring the rest of his tribe into the world again. But, even in Time and Chronos’ domain, he will sometimes feel repressed and will act out. Overall, despite his open nature, he’s very hardworking and resilient, focusing on his goals as key. He thinks that for one to excel, he must work very hard, even harder than others. In a way, it’s his way of striving towards becoming one of the best, maybe to find the cause of whatever happened to make what happened to his home place happen so long ago. Backstory Lianhuan was born approximately 1,000 years ago, in an area of the Medieval Sect largely resembling a place in Ancient China, but more fictional and with magic. Born with one of the lowest potentials in magic his tribe, which was one of the most proficient in Chinese magic, had ever seen, he grew up with others’ low expectations, but he was determined to be just like his brother, who was seen as very powerful by him and others, and a role model of sorts. Since he could gradually increase his magic potential by training, he trained as hard and long as he could, from the youngest acceptable age. Unfortunately, he got to age 12 before the time for where he was living essentially froze, and he got stuck at this age, at least for his physical appearance—as well as his magic potential. Training did no good—his power level was stuck there. Somehow, he got freed from the boundaries a while ago for some reason and, determined to make the best use of his time, however long it may be, out of the time cage, he left his home. To his happiness, he could train in magic—but with no mentor to train him and no materials to help. Fortunately, he met Time and Chronos at some point, and found his mentors in them. Since before he was studying a different concept of magic, he had to redo his studies mostly into this type of magic, but he has been training hard in what is considered the best of the best, and has made his way up to the top (pretty much) in terms of power. He still spends most of his time with his employers, but he pays a visit back to his home sometimes, though with the irrational fear that one day something will go wrong and he’ll be trapped in place again. Story Canonically, before roleplaying, Lianhuan met Galaxian through unspecified means. He appeared canonically in the roleplay being chased by a monster and having fun, whereas Chronos joined him, and Time was just spectating. This was before Chronos' coma. He and Chronos took care of the monster, and then later they started throwing ice cream at Time. When the god didn't respond, he stashed all the ice cream in the Clocktower's refrigerator, leading to a victim of the ice-cream-avalanche, Jenny, chasing him with a broom. After Chronos' coma, he wandered around Forengard, trying to find some way to help her. He wasn't exactly picky about how to help her, including trying to steal the wish-granting bell (well, borrow it for the time without asking first, and then with intent to return it later) and trying to find a magical coma-takeaway flower. He gave up, because he remembered his brother telling him about morals--no stealing. He is mostly around in the Clocktower at the moment, telling stupid puns to Chronos in hopes that one day she'll spring up and join in somehow, someday. He's very hopeful for a drastic improvement in her condition. Oh, and he has an inkling of a theory that there are conspirators behind her coma. He plans to turn them to ice cream cones and eat them. Better watch out, Aereon and the rest of the "Thawed-hole" family. (Lianhuan still doesn't remember Time's and Chronos' mortal surname, so there we go.) Powers & Abilities Lianhuan has an average level of Ancient Chinese magic, and he would be a master if his potential could increase further, but due to (explanations in his backstory) a certain event, he has been unable to improve in this aspect. He does not specialize in sealing magic as many do, but instead energy and healing magic, to an extent. The mage is pretty adept in elemental manipulation, though his spells are at large for being easily canceled out. He is rather adoptable with his powers, though he sometimes forgets spells, and his abilities are more superhuman regardless, such as agility, speed, and strength. In any case, due to the above not having “light” and “dark” classifications, he has no chance of going towards dark/”illegal” magic. In “normal” magic, he is considered top league, able to use many variations of spells, strong or small. But, he is pretty much a beginner despite his talent in this area, as his first and second powers contrast enough for it to be considered a fresh start. Utilities Lian Huan can use many magical objects as weapons, but his primary weapon is a sword (which is still unnamed, because the narrator cannot apparently learn how to properly name swords), which is connected with his magical strengths and attributes. Battle Statistics Relationships Time Time is Lian Huan's employer. He acts unnecessarily formal in front of the god to get kicks sometimes. He does sometimes seem to try to get the god to lighten up. He mostly sees the god as knowing of more than he does, and even a source of reference? Currently he's worrying about Time. WIP and TBD Chronos Chronos is Lian Huan's other employer. He acts considerably goofier in front of her, in comparison to Time. He doesn't think she'll judge him for his shenanigans. Currently, he's really worried about her, but he thinks she'll be fine...right? Nonetheless, he's still doing stuff to try to help her condition. And, of course, puns. Lots of puns and fooling around. TBD Galaxian They are said to be friends, though specifics are unknown. They seem to know each other. TBD '''YueZheng XuQiao Xu Qiao is his role model and older brother. He will do anything for his brother. TBD Ren Sa His tribe leader. He acts a bit too goofy in front of his elder, but is respectful nonetheless. TBD Heaven Dean Lianhuan seems to be acquaintances with her, asking her about "modern" proceedings and not minding her company. He seems to be a bit more mature in her presence...sometimes. The rest of the time, not really. He kind of sees Time rubbing off on her, thus sometimes being overserious when interacting with her and finding it funny to do so. Jenny Lianhuan doesn't seem to care about her discipline, though they seem to be on pretty friendly terms, even though he filled the Clocktower's refrigerator with all ice cream and was chased around by her on a broom. He acts pretty goofy around her. He's afraid of needing brain surgery from her broomstick episodes every day though. TBD Yvonne WIP & TBD Tere A bit wary, but mostly neutral, Lianhuan's afraid of the god's potentially tipsy morals. WIP Information *He doesn’t talk with English as his native language, so he has a strong Chinese accent, though no grammar errors (or it’d drive his narrator crazy). *He makes a lotta puns. *He loves ice cream. He summons it a lot. He once filled the Clocktower's refrigerator with it, resulting in an ice cream avalanche, and he's not afraid to do it again. **As Time phrased beautifully on 8/25/19, "I feel that Lianhuan tries to solve everything at first with ice cream. There's nothing that ice cream can't fix." *He eats an inhumane amount. A lot. *He especially loves sweets. *He was OC!Galaxian's base, which explains some of his naive/innocent/carefree traits. Thankfully, he was (mostly?) spared the angst. *Actually, he was based off of the first base, which would be his brother, Yue Zheng Xu Qiao. So that makes him the second one. *His original name was Aoyi Iryoku, or Iryoku Kamen, but he's Chinese, so the narrator changed it. *Aoyi had light manipulation, and other powers the narrator may have forgotten. **Aoyi had green eyes, which Lianhuan was supposed to have, but the narrator decided that it'd be weird genetically, considering his older brother has brown eyes. *He's the complete opposite of Aoyi/Usoshaku, though, in terms of personality. *He was planned long ago but put into the Chinese Tribe for plot purposes, so get ready for plot. Gallery Yue Zheng Lian Huan.png Feel free to add! Category:Male Category:OC Category:Work in progress